


Peeta's Story

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: Victorious [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Katniss-centric, Parent Katniss Everdeen, not depressing, past events as bedtime stories, though Peeta's telling the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta has quite a tale to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeta's Story

“Daddy!” Willow cried, rushing towards him. “Tell me a story!”

“Sure, sweetheart,” He replies, thinking of the best way to tell it. “There was once a man with a voice so beautiful, when he sang, all the birds fell silent. He married a girl with hair the color of gold and they had two amazing daughters. Then, the man died, and his family was left alone.

“The elder girl, who had the man’s sooty black hair, took it upon herself to keep her little family alive. She did what she could to keep her sister, her little Primrose, alive. And, for five years, it worked.

“Then Primrose turned twelve, and everything went wrong. There was a man, a very evil man, and he controlled the country where Primrose’s family lived. He picked her to fight other children. Primrose’s older sister volunteered to take her place, knowing full well that she would most likely die. Primrose only said one thing to her sister as she disappeared.

“‘You have to win.’

“And she did. Two months later, she returned, richer, stronger, and no longer innocent. But the evil man was not finished. He took Primrose’s sister away again and burned her home. Primrose, her mother, and everyone else they knew had to leave for a place thought long destroyed. Primrose’s sister did return, and desperately tried to fix the mess she had made.

“And she did, with fire and blood. She overthrew the evil man and saved what was left of a broken world. But, in the war, she lost many of her friends and her beloved Primrose. Primrose’s sister was left alone to try and fix her broken heart.

“And she did, and eventually had her own happy ending.”

 


End file.
